A Dark Harry Childhood
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Harry's life at the Dursleys when he was 8 years old. Warning Child Abuse
1. Default Chapter

A Dark Harry Childhood

By MissPatriciaPotter 

A/n Harry is 8 years old in this Fic 

Chapter1 

Harry Potter age 8 was currently locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was lock in there because of what had happened yesterday.

******************************************

This is what had happened

Harry burst through the door he knew something was wrong. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were not at home.

They must be out Harry thought to him. When he heard "Boy why are you so late: Uncle Vernon said this in a very angry tone. Harry knew he was in trouble when he heard his Uncle use that tone of voice. That tone meant one thing, his Uncle would hurt him and then lock him in the cupboard.

Harry still had bruises from a couple weeks ago, punishment for not setting the table correctly.

Harry shut his eyes as he felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly and push him into the living room. The place where all off Harry's beatings took place.

His Uncle now sent him down to the ground. Harry wanted to cry out, but he knew his Uncle would just hurt him more.

Harry felt something whips across his back it was Vernon's big belt. Uncle Vernon had just got the belt last week. Harry did not know why his Uncle needed so many belts. Uncle Vernon had about 20 belts. There 

Were skinny ones and fat ones. Harry knew Uncle Vernon's belts too well. Also his Uncle whipped Harry on his legs.

After about 5 minutes Vernon put away his belt and started to kick Harry in the stomach. Harry put is hand over his mouth so he would not cry out in pain.

He then felt himself being picked up and thrown into his cupboard . Luckily Harry did not hit his head on the cupboard wall before he fell on the cot.

Harry then snuggled under the blankets and drifted into sleep.

The last thing Harry heard was a lock being slid into place,

**************************************************

Harry was left in his cupboard for about two days. Harry would have got a good sleep if it were not for the springs that were poking out on his lumpy mattress.

Harry's glasses were broken yet again. Harry would have to find some tape to tape the 2 pieces together .

Harry heard someone thundering down the stairs . Then the lock being slid out of place. "Get up Now , You have chores to do" Aunt Petunia said. Harry got off his cot almost hissing in pain because the springs were poking at the bruises on his back. 

Harry did not need to change his clothes because his Uncle had just thrown him in the cupboard just the way he was dressed. 

Harry went into the kitchen and got the spoons, knifes, and forks from the drawer . Harry then put them in the right places. Then came the cups and plates. After doing all that Harry went to go sit down at his place.

Aunt Petunia came in about 5 minutes after Harry had been sitting there. She began to make the breakfast . Breakfast that day was toast and bacon. Harry only got to eat the leftovers (which never was much). At supper Harry got to eat a little bit more ( but not as much as a growing boy needed).

Harry began to eat his pitiful breakfast. One half of a piece of toast and a cup of orange juice. After he was done breakfast Aunt Petunia gave him the list of chores he had to do.

If he did not finish he would get punishment.

Harry shuddered of what his punishment would be.


	2. Chores

A Dark Harry Childhood

Chapter 2- Chores

The list of chores consisted of

Weed the garden 

Mow the lawn

Water the plants

Paint the Garage Door

All this had to be done by 5: 00. The time Uncle Vernon came home from work. The time was already 11:00 and it took about 3 hours to mow the lawn. When he was finished mowing the lawn it would be 2:00. 

And all of the other chores took about an hour if he did them right. Except Painting the garage it took about 2 hours. 

Harry started to mow the lawn , he was right it took to about 2:00. After that he watered the plants weeded the garden. It was 4:00 Harry still had an hour left. Harry was just finished painting half of the garage door when ,Vernon's car came in the driveway. He had a mad glint in his eyes. Harry did not know it but Vernon was advancing at him. 

Vernon dragged Harry into the Living Room. Vernon was Mad. 

Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters 

Thanks to all of my reviewers 

Sorry short next chapter will be longer


	3. In the cupboard

In the Cupboard

Chapter 3

A/N - I had to go through so many different versions for this chapter but I know I will get flamed for this. I have not updated in a while because I had two exams and two major tests but I think passed. One test that I got back I get 82% what a crappy mark! 

Harry was in the cupboard again his Uncle said he was too tired to beat Harry up today. Uncle Vernon had only hit him on the head just for a warning. 

Currently in the cupboard was crying silently. If his Uncle heard him crying he would hit him harder next time. 

Harry wished he could live the Dursleys forever, but they were his only living relatives. 

At least he went to school the only joy in his life. The only reason that his Aunt and Uncle sent him to school was because it was part of the British law. 

As long as he was in here he could do his homework. His homework was math. He finished the math in about one hour because it was five pages of math. 

Dudley did not know how to multiply, so his parents bought him a calculator. Harry had no trouble with math. Math was his favorite subject. The only class that his classmates actually talked to him, but only to get answers to the math problems. 

When Dudley did not do his homework, he just told his parents that Harry took his homework.

Harry reliantly gave Dudley his finished homework.

Harry was proply going to spend another day in the cupboard. Then he heard something not his cousin or Aunt but his Uncle he sounded drunk. 

Please Review

Disclaimer- don't own any characters 


End file.
